When They Were Little
by saltytheseashorecrabshell
Summary: To remain discontinued, sorry.
1. Dropped Sandwich

A/N: I don't own anything you recognize (PD stuff). I hope to someday find michael and make him my own, but it is highly unlikely.  
  
And I changed it quite a lot compared to how meg says Michael first saw Mia.  
  
It is set when Mia and Lilly are in first grade.  
  
This is my first fic I hope you enjoy it. Also, thank you to the lovely wise and witty Daydreamer_022. Without her it would not be possible.  
  
On with the stuff:  
  
This is the diary of Mia Thermopolis. If you keep on reading and you are not Mia, then I will have my new friend Lilly Moscovitz beat you up.  
  
Today was my first day at school, I woke up not wanting to go. So, I made a plan.  
  
I walked into the kitchen where my mom was, and said, "Mom! Mom! I'm not gonna make it! I'm dying from, um what's it called?! What's it called?! Oh yeah, leukemia." Thank you Lifetime!  
  
I started to breathe heavily and tried to say 'Mom,' then, I pretended to choke and held my throat with my hand and held out my other. Then I pretended to faint.  
  
Mom didn't fall for it though. All she said after my dramatic entrance was, "No more Lifetime for you."  
  
I was still on the floor when she said, "Mia, you have to go."  
  
"But, I don't want to go," I whinged.  
  
Mom got kinda mad and said, "Mia, sweetie, you have to go to school."  
  
Then I yelled, "Fine! I'd like to see you try and take me!"  
  
An hour later I was walking to my first ever class. "Bye, Mia!" Mom said as she hopped back into the cab.  
  
Yes, you may be laughing now mommy but wait util I accidently-on-purpose spill juice on your favorite painting. Then we see who will be smiling.  
  
My teacher, Ms. Walden began to take roll. When she called my name I didn't actually know she'd called me. She said, "Amelia Thermopolis?" So it took me a while to realize she was calling me.  
  
"Oh!" I said. "Hehe, sorry. Oh, yeah, my name isn't 'Amelia' it's just Mia."  
  
Then Ms. Walden said, "Well I have here Amelia."  
  
I hate 'Amelia' so I got kinda mad and said, "Well it's Mia. M-I-A. Meee- uh."  
  
She seemed shocked by my outburst and said, "Fine. Is Mia here?"  
  
Yeah! I just won the death star, Ms. Walden! Okay, not really the death star, but that would be really cool. "Yes she is h . . . wait I mean yes, yes I am here."  
  
Can you believe she even put 'Amelia' on my cubby?! It's sick I tell you, sick.  
  
As if all that was not bad enough, I had no one to sit with at lunch! I was about to walk over to this small table where all these pretty girls were sitting, when this mean boy made me drop my sandwich.  
  
"Hey!" I cried. That was so mean! After all the hard work I'd put into it! It took me a whole five minutes at the deli to pick between penut butter and jelly or tuna!  
  
"Haha, sucker!" he said. And I know he wasn't talking about my thumb- sucking problem either.  
  
I was just starting to cry but then I heard someone behind me say, "Hey, you! Yeah, you!"  
  
This girl who looked very much like my neighbor lady's dog, a pig-or was it pug? I don't remember, but she kicked the mean sandwich-dropping boy.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled.  
  
"Go and say you're sorry!" she yelled at him.  
  
The boy came up to me and said, "I'm sorry, ok?"  
  
The pug girl kicked him again, "That wasn't very sorry-ish!" she called out as he left running, crying for his mommy.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lilly Moscovitz," the pug girl said to me.  
  
I was kinda scared of her after what I just saw. "Hi, I'm . . ."  
  
"Mia Thermopolis." she said for me. "Yes, I know. Ms. Walden can be really dumb sometimes."  
  
I had never heard anyone my age say an adult was dumb before! "Oh," I replied.  
  
My stomach made a grumble-y sound. At first I thought it was the wicked witch of the west coming to take my shoes, but then I was like, 'oh no that was just my tummy'.  
  
"Do you want some of my sandwich?" Lilly asked lifting up her Wonder Woman lunch box.  
  
"Ok, thanks," I answered.  
  
I felt bad because Lilly gave me half of her sandwich. But then I remembered the cookie I'd snuck into my lunch box! So I asked her, "Do you want half of my cookie?" and I lifted my Star Wars lunch box.  
  
"Sure!" Lilly answered.  
  
"So, you like Star Wars?" Lilly asked as we sat down.  
  
"Yeah!!! It's like the best movie ever!"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "It's cool. But my brother likes it way more than I do. So far as I know he's still waiting for princess Leia to come and take him 'home' to a planet many, many light years away."  
  
Wow! Lilly's brother sounds cool! She said to try living with him and I'll think a whole other story.  
  
Then a really pretty boy from the older grades came up to us and said, "Lilly! My BEST FRIEND! My little sis! My . . ."  
  
So that's Lilly's brother! I thought.  
  
Anyway, Lilly stopped him before he could finish, "No, Michael, I will not give you a dollar."  
  
Michael's face dropped, "Come on, Lilly! Just one dollar!"  
  
Lilly looked mad, "No!"  
  
They were both mad at each other so I decided to butt in, "Um, Lilly maybe you should just give Michael a dollar and if he doesn't pay you back tomorrow you can just kick his butt." Then I turned to Michael, "Michael, if Lilly gives you a dollar you have to pay her back tomorrow or she will kick your butt. Or kill you, whichever one she picks."  
  
They both looked at each other and Lilly gave in. After she gave him a dollar, Michael saw my lunch box.  
  
"Hey! That's cool!"  
  
I looked around to see what he was talking about.  
  
He picked up my lunch box, "Your lunch box, I mean," he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah," I replied.  
  
Then at the same time we both said, "I like Star Wars, it's the best movie ever!"  
  
Michael, Lilly and I talked about Star Wars until the bell rang. After school Lilly asked me if I wanted to spend the night at her house. I said sure, but that I would have to ask my mom. Just like I knew she would, she said yes like a good little mommy. Maybe I won't have to accidently-on- purpose spill juice on her favorite painting.  
  
Right now I'm in Lilly's pretty room. Later we plan to sneak into Michael's room.  
  
This is all for now. my hand is tired of writing and it's hard to look up words I don't know how to spell in the dictionary. 


	2. Cookie Jar Blame

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile! I lost the second chapter for quite some time! I put it into POVs BUT I WARN YOU NOW I AM NOT GOOD AT IT!!! Hope you enjoy it! -S.T.S.S.C.S.

Chapter 2  Cookie Jar Blame

Mia's POV

Rite now I'm in Michael's room, Lilly and me are searching for clues to see if Michael _is _from Princess Leia's home planet. So far we found out that Michael has *gasp!* a Secret Stash of candy!!! Woah! he has everything in here: ring dings, jolly ranchers, jelly beans, power ranger fruit snacks, bazooka, Twinkies, recess cups, Twix, kit Kats-give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of that kit Kat bar! He he-starbursts, chocolate chip cookies, fruit roll-ups, and . . . EWW!!!!! Some kind of really old candy gone really, really bad!!! Gross!!!

Me:umm, uh, eh, Lilly. Lilly? Lilly?!

Lilly: huh? What?

Me: there's uh, um *gulp* uhm . . .

Lilly: what? Did you find Michael's underwear or something?

*EWW! I would not like finding Michael's chonize!!! That would be gross!

Me: EW! No!

Lilly: well, what is it then . . . eww!!!! What's that?!

Lilly then picked it up and threw it away. Have I ever said that Lilly can't say the S sound? So, super turns into thuper. It's kinda funny.

Lilly and I began to eat some of Michael's candy. I feel bad. At lunch we got along really good, and he is so pretty!

But I'm here.

In his room.

Without him knowing.

Eating his candy.

Behind his back.

I feel so bad! But this candy tastetes so good!!!No! Bad mia! Very bad!

Michael's POV (A/N: how could I not?)

Ah, I am finally home!

Today was pretty cool. I met two girls who aren't dumb (amazing, I know)! But I am still not sure if they have the cooties. I am not willing to take that risk, thank you. So anyway, the first one I met is named Juddith Somethingoranother. Something with a G. we were assigned desks this morning and I sit next to her.

"hi.i'm Juddith," she said "you are?" she stuck out her hand for me to shake. How was I supposed to know if she had the cooties or not? So I pretended not to see her hand and said, "uh, hi. I'm Michael Moscovitz." "Hello Michael" she said. So for the rest of the day during class-when Mrs.Wailey had her back turned-we talked about her-Mrs.Wailey-breath smelled and how it always was as if she was on another planet.

The other girl's name is Mia. Well, technically Mia is Lilly's friend. But I call her my friend because she likes Star Wars, she made Lilly give me a dollar, and she is cute. I must say . . . whoa, did I just think what I thought I thunk? Mia cute? Nah! Anyway back to where I was. I must say she is pretty cool for a 1st grader. She is so cool, that-in fact-if she knew where my Secret Stash of Candy was, she would so, not eat it. Unlike my little sister Lilly who would attack as soon as she found out.*grunt*homework and school, on a Friday? What was the point of even giving us school today?

Mia's POV

The candy was so good! I almost couldn't stop eating it! But it was Michael's Secret Stash of Candy!!!I shouldn't have eated from it!!!I need more candy! Hey it sounds like Michael's leaving his room may be I could . . . what?! No bad mia! I'm so confused, my brain hurts.

Wait Lilly is saying something.

Lilly: hey, Mia are you okay?

Me:ya, i'm okay.

But of course it was a lie.*sigh* they gave us Color worksheets and TWO WHOLE MATH PROBLEMS for work to do at home! Isn't it enough work at school? Ok let me think 5 fingers plus two from my other hand make . . . um six? No, seven.1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 . . . yeah, seven.

Michael's POV

Homework-and the first day school!-on a Friday? This is sick I tell you, sick.

Mia's here.hmph. I didn't even know she was here-well not in my room but in the apartment-until I saw Lilly and her talking to mom about some kid in their class that made Mia drop her sandwich or something.

But yeah. She's here and she and Lilly are doing homework. I think my sister might actually have a friend. Usually they runaway in fear of her. And I am not saying that in a mean way. I've _seen _it. At least this time her friend seems like a keeper-not to mention she is cute.

*complete silence and stillness*

*cricket chirping*

I will pretend I did not think that thought.

woah.that's weird. My S.S.O.C. (Secret Stash of Candy) has only one cookie left. I could have sworn I had like 3 or 4 bags of cookies. Hmm. I must have eaten it and not noticed.

*crunch*

Mmm, chocolate chip cookie.

Mia's POV

Michael is so nice! I think I like Michael. I mean, that I like-like him. I'll leave it at that. He is just so nice!

I need to re-create that time in . . . . Time.

Lilly: Mia, are you hungry? Or is it just me?

*I was hungry. Really hungry.

Me:yeah!!!*cough* I mean yes, I am.

Lily and I walked into the Kitchen.

Lilly: hmm

*Lilly was looking at a big jar on the fridge.

Me: how're you gonna get up there?

*I really hate myself for saying that. Cause 2 minutes later Lilly was on my shoulders and Lilly's mom and dad thought we were being good little girls watching Wonder Woman in Lilly's room.

Lilly: I could almotht reach the jar!

Me: Lilly aren't we gonna get in trouble? I mean, we aren't supposed to have sweets before dinner.atleast, that's what your mom said.

*Lilly didn't seem to care

Lilly: I don't care

See, she didn't. Then Michael came in Shook hi head and told that we were not going to be able to reach it. I turned to face him but I forgot Lilly was on my shoulders so she fell on the floor.

Me: what? (To Michael)

Lilly: ow!

Me:oops! Sorry Lilly I forgot you were on my shoulders.

Michael just started laughing and I helped Lilly get up.

Michael: hahaha! Another one of Lilly the Great's masterful plans sent crashing to the floor!!!

That is when he stood on his tippy-toes and got the Jar down for us.

Michael: here (to me and handing over the jar)

Me: thank you Michael.

Then Lilly's mom came in.

Lilly's mom: lilly! Michael! Mia! I thought I told all three of you so sweets before dinner?!

Lilly and me:uh, um well, you see . . .

*that's when the niceness happened.

Michael: sorry, mom. It was all my fault. I just really wanted a cookie, I couldn't help it. I told Mia to hold the jar really quickly while I got the milk. They just came in for water.

Lilly's mom: well, i never would have thought you would do this type of thing Michael but I guess I was wrong. Girls get your water, and go to Lilly's room. Michael, no dessert for you tonight, you may go to your room.

Michael shook his head winked at me and left.

He is so nice!!!He gave up dessert just for me!!! Well, and Lilly too. But that does not really matter.

Michael's POV

What's wrong with me?! I gave up my dessert for a girl! A very cute girl who happens to like Star Wars and . . . ahh!! See! I just thought that think! I've been think too much about that think! I think I thought that thunk out!

WORSE!

I think I thought that thunk about four times already! That's not a good thought to think!!!

I dunno 1 minute I was standing there laughing because Lilly fell on her butt the next I was taking the cookie jar blame, losing my dessert, and winking at mica!!!

OH . . . MY . . . GOD. 

I LIKE MIA THERMOPOLIS.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, how was it? You know you could click the little blue review button and tell me.

-S.T.S.S.C.S.


	3. KISSING!

A/N: hey hey! What is up my friends? Sorry I took so long. My only excuse for this-sadly-is that I was lazy. L I am soooo sorry! I will make it up to you guys! I don't know how but I will! Thank you **everyone **for the reviews! I nearly died of happiness! I know exactly what's going to happen I just have to put it into words! So I won't not, finish this story! It may be very long. I am not quite sure yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as Meg Cabot's.

When They Were Little Ch.3:

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Previously,

"I dunno 1 minute I was standing there laughing because Lilly fell on her butt the next I was taking the cookie jar blame, losing my dessert, and winking at Mia!!!

OH . . . MY . . . GOD. 

I LIKE MIA THERMOPOLIS"

Michael POV

Oh my god, how could this be possible?! I cannot like a girl! I am too . . . too . . . um . . . young! Aha! Yes I am too young to like a girl.

*grunt* who am I kidding? I like her. Yes, I Michael Moscovitz like a girl. I have to tell Juddith. Maybe she can help me not like Mia no more. That will be the first thing I'll tell her on Monday at school.

*Monday*

Juddith: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

*Gawd does Juddith have to laugh so loud? I thought she would be understanding of my serious problem.

Me: Gee Juddith; you sure are great at helping out a friend aren't you?

J: Ahahaha I'm sorry Michael but, isn't she in kindergarten?

M: 1st grade

J: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*wow I never noticed how gross that makes me sound. I like little 1st grade girls. I hope I don't grow up to be a creepy old guy.

J: I am sorry Michael but I don't know how to help you.

M: *sigh* okay, fine. Just, don't tell anybody. Having our class laugh at me for ripping my pants at David's Chuck E, Cheese party was bad enough.

J: okay.

Even though the ripping pants incident was a long time ago, I remember it all too well. I need a cookie, or a poptart. 

Mia POV

Monday came too fast. *yawn* I am so sleepy. I wonder if we get nap time around here. 

Yay! Today is Alex's birthday! He brought pizza and cupcakes! Mmm I LOVE pizza (A/N: please remember she is not vegetarian yet)! Cupcakes are good too, but nothing beats pizza! I can't wait until recess when we get our pizza! I am so excited! I think it is time for a song. In my head of course! I could NEVER sing out loud! Someone might hear me singing and run away because it is too ugly to listen to.

Ooo I'll sing my favorite song!

Jingle bells jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse

 . . . Something sleigh hey!

Uh oh I think I was humming it out loud.

Lilly: Jingle Bells? But it's September.

Me: I just really like that song is all. It is one of my favorites.

Lilly: haha that'th Michael'th favorite too. Weird.

I almost forgot about Michael. He is so nice. I wonder if he likes me like I like him. Haha sure and I am secretly a princess.

Michael POV

I feel really weird. Everyone keeps staring at me and giggling. Something funky is going on. And I don't mean Mrs. Wailey's breath. I hope there is nothing on my face. I guess I won't know until they let us out for recess. I have this weird song stuck in my head. I have only heard it once but it is stuck in there. Oh! I know where it's from! There is a band called the Raymons or something (A/N: hmmm I wonder who THAT could be? If you can guess you get a prize!) they sing that song!

Ringy ringy ringy the president

Find out where my baby went

Ringy ringy ringy the FBI

And find out if my baby's alive . . .

*yawn* I am so sleepy. I wish I could sleep all day today. Maybe when I get home I can take a nap. That . . . sounds . . . . . nice.

Whoa! I fell asleep for a few seconds! Good thing Juddith hit me so hard. I would have never woken up! I think I drooled a little, because my workbook is kinda wet in this one little spot. . .

*wipes off drool*

I hope whoever uses this book after me won't notice.

Mia POV

Is it recess yet? *RRRRRING!!!* Yay! It is pizza time!

*4 minutes later*

Mmm good, hot, cheesy pizza. This is so good mmm. Wait someone just called my name.

Me: Lilly?

Lilly: I didn't call you it wath thteve *points at little boy*

Me: oh. *turns toward direction where Lilly is pointing*

Me: Hi Steve.

Steve: H-hi Mia. I just wanted to know if you wanted my pizza. I don't really like pizza.

Me: Sure! *grabs pizza* thanks Steve!

Steve: Sure. Bye Mia. Oh, bye Lilly *shudders* *walks away*

Aha! More pizza for me! Mmm mmm mmm! I LOVE pizza! Someone should make a song about pizza. Pizza deserves a song.

Lilly: Ooo Mia hehehe

Me: What?

Lilly: Thteve likes youuuuuu.

Me: he does not.

Lilly: oh yes he does!

Thteve and Mia thitting in a tree!

K-I-TH-TH-I-N-G!

Firtht cometh love then cometh marriage 

Then cometh the baby in the baby carriage!

Me: Lilly?

Lilly: yeth?

Me: shut up

Lilly: haha you know it'th true Mia!

Me: maybe, but does my brain know that yet? No.

Then me and Lilly started laughing. Recess sure is fun today. *RRRING*

Aw there's the bell time to go back to class. *sigh*

Michael POV

Recess was so not fun today. UGH!!! I hate Juddith!!! She told Susie that I like a 1st grader! And of course  . . . 

Susie told Sam, Sam told Maria, Maria told Rick, Rick told Mark, Mark told Paul, Paul told Melinda who told her twin Kelly and so on.

THE ENTIRE 4TH GRADE KNOWS I LIKE A 1ST GRADER!

I could hit Juddith right now, but because I am a nice person and all I won't. 

I curse whoever invented that dumb K-I-S-S-I-N-G song!

*flash back*

"Michael and a 1st grader sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love then comes marriage

Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

Ugh. Well, at least Felix is still talking to me-and not about Mia. He understands what I mean. He says he likes a 1st grader too. I felt very "connected" with him (as mom would say), that is, until he told me who he liked.

Me: so which one do you like?

Felix: well, there is this one girl I think her name is Lilly.

Ew, how could ANYONE like my sister? I pointed this out to Felix but he said he didn't care. Of course, I didn't tell him that Lilly is my sister. Why would I want to do that? Ah, time for Math. Ugh I can't stand school, or sitting next to Juddith! She used to be fun. What happened?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright, now, please do me the pleasure of reviewing. This chapter wasn't so good, but I will try harder! If you want me to put in anything or put you in my story please Email or IM me. XOXO –S.T.S.S.C.S.


End file.
